


【德哈】波特的衬衫（性转）

by Cryogenian



Series: 霍格沃茨情书管理局 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryogenian/pseuds/Cryogenian
Summary: *Hint: 哈利性转有一天，哈利胸前衬衫的扣子扣不牢了。
Relationships: Drarry - Relationship
Series: 霍格沃茨情书管理局 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616932
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	【德哈】波特的衬衫（性转）

哈利在人生的前十三年一直是个不起眼的妞儿，至少她自己是这么认为的。她的理由很简单：漂亮女孩都会有成群的男孩子围在身边献殷勤，而她只有一个讨厌的马尔福像苍蝇一样成天烦她。  
本来她并不在意这些，有没有男朋友可不如成绩单上漂亮的A重要。但什么都怕比。有一天她被马尔福捉弄，追打他时脚下一滑摔倒了，磕到了膝盖。正当她拼命忍着快掉下来的眼泪，揉着膝盖咝咝吸冷气时，隔壁班潘西穿的漂漂亮亮，像只笑声清脆的花蝴蝶一样被一群拥簇者围着。再看自己旁边，害她摔跤的马尔福早就不知道跑到哪里去啦。她一个人孤孤单单坐在走廊里，这下是真的想哭出来。  
这叫什么事儿啊？哈利心理不平衡。同样是女孩子，一个在异性中间花枝招展备受呵护，另一个却被混蛋欺负。凭什么啦？  
不服气的哈利去找好朋友赫敏求助。全校公认最聪明的女孩不负所望，上上下下打量一遍，犀利的目光让女孩有些心虚，不安地揪着裙边揉来揉去褶子都快散了，赫敏才收回眼光。  
“怎么突然想起来问这个啦？”她问。  
她纤细的手指在哈利脸上点来点去：女孩儿黑发浓密，一张脸蛋端正白净，绿眸晶亮，嘴唇红润饱满，额头上虽然有个闪电疤痕，但瑕不掩瑜，怎么瞧也算是个漂亮女孩。“你想让自己更受欢迎一点？”  
哈利点头。  
赫敏时年也只是个十三岁的小女孩，但是在哈利这她觉得自己提前体会到了当妈的感受。她咳嗽两声，哈利眼睛亮晶晶地望着她。  
“放心吧小姑娘，”她很成熟地拍拍哈利的肩膀，“相信我，等过几年你的追求者能从霍格沃茨排到霍格莫德。”  
“那为什么不是现在？”哈利不解。她听到过潘西说某些人就是个小屁孩儿一样什么都不懂，马尔福还大笑着附和她，眼睛直往自己这边瞄。他才什么都不懂，一个只会欺负人的傻逼罢了。  
赫敏装出一种深奥的目光看着她，“因为男人是一种肤浅的生物。”  
看看，这才叫专家。哈利十分信服。她想拉着赫敏继续追问，但她朋友的眼神令她想到自己还没有写的历史论文，遂把这个问题抛到脑后，趴在桌子上奋笔疾书。这时候马尔福又跳出来，嘲笑她又没写完作业而自己的作业早八百年就写完了。哈利说关你什么事，遂不理他。马尔福摸了摸鼻子，没趣地走了。于是哈利更加肯定马尔福就是赫敏说的幼稚肤浅的类型。

德拉科·马尔福是哈利·波特的死对头，这谁都知道。  
德拉科·马尔福喜欢哈利·波特，只有他自己知道。  
我怎么就想不开喜欢上了这个傻姑娘呢？你看她那头乱糟糟的卷发，好像永远都梳不整齐；眼睛绿的像刚腌制过的癞蛤蟆；嘴唇倒是很好看啦，可看见自己的时候也不会笑，总是板着个脸目不斜视地从自己身边走过，好像根本不会注意到他似的。怎么会有人注意不到一个马尔福呢？  
还有还有，波特一点都不解风情。上一次斯内普的课波特缺了半节课，德拉科就飞了一只纸鹤给她，里面写的全是她缺的笔记。但是不巧被斯内普发现了，波特被扣了分，回头瞪了眼德拉科，腮帮子气鼓鼓的，满含德拉科心血的纸鹤打开都没打开就撕掉了——好吧这件事确实他做的不对，可是波特怎么能不拆开他的纸鹤呢？  
还有上次，她追打自己时摔破了膝盖，一个人可怜兮兮坐在地板上掉眼泪，她还真以为是隆巴顿那个傻大个给她送的创可贴啊！还不是他去医务室领了悄悄放在隆巴顿的抽屉里！那之后波特和隆巴顿关系一直不错，看的他又是嫉妒又是懊恼：怎么当时就没胆子自己去给她创可贴呢？  
到目前为止他所有试图接近波特的计划全都失败了，还把自己在她心中的形象越搞越差。他也不敢坦白自己的心事给任何人，更别提告白。或许他应该控制住自己的心思，让自己的生活回到正轨上。但是波特像块磁铁，德拉科的目光只能落在她身上。

等到四年级，哈利的生活还是没有什么变化。赫敏口中的排成长队的追求者没有出现，也没有任何男生红着脸跑到哈利面前告白。只有马尔福锲而不舍，不是正在找哈利麻烦就是在找麻烦的路上，又是上课给她扔纸鹤又是取外号，还时不时跑到她眼前走秀一样转来转去。哈利不明白为什么他这么无聊。他要是想炫耀他的新球鞋，他爸爸给他新买的钢笔，怎么就不能跟高尔和克拉布显摆呢？她又不喜欢名牌球鞋和钢笔。  
相比之下，青春期的女孩儿身体上的变化就像不起眼的草突然开了花一样神奇。十四岁的时候哈利迎来了初潮。第一次被鲜血染红了内//裤时她着实惊慌地掉了眼泪，抽噎着去找赫敏求助。被赫敏叮嘱了上千条注意事项，又读了一堆生理健康相关的书，黑发女孩才算明白青春期是怎么回事儿——德思礼可不会教她这些，而霍格沃茨的生理课她又睡过去了。  
读到身体变化那一章时她脸一热，看了看自己的胸前，实在想象不出那里耸起的样子。毕竟她从小就瘦弱，看着就不像会发育很好的样子。想到帕金森早早拥有的傲人曲线，再对比一下自己的，哈利懊丧地叹了口气。  
如果帕金森是因为有胸而受欢迎，那她岂不是根本不会有从霍格沃茨排到霍格莫德的追求者了？  
但赫敏永远是正确的。或许是霍格沃茨的饮食弥补了儿时的缺失，哈利的胸脯并不像她预测的那样发育缓慢，相反几乎可以称作是长势喜人，很快从A cup发育到了C cup——这就带来一个大问题：她的衬衫不再合身。  
哈利之前的身材十分纤瘦，衣服自然选的都是最小码。可是自从发育后，本来穿在身上服帖合身的衬衫一天比一天紧。哈利又是个对物质生活在乎不了的，只要能凑合穿就继续穿着。冬天还没什么，等到春夏穿单衣时，过紧的衬衫让她陷入了困境。  
她的扣子扣不上了。哈利低下头，白衬衫每一处都很合适，就是前胸的那一粒扣子被胸脯撑起，勉强扣起来也是看着颤颤巍巍的，随时会爆扣。前襟被撑开的缝隙里，能清楚地看见内衣和一点皮肤。天知道她的胸怎么发育的这么快，分明她对自己的印象还是一片飞机场！这太尴尬了，她不能这样去上课。  
她坐在床上，背对着寝室里其他人拼命想把前襟掩起来。时间一分一秒过去，寝室的人陆陆续续去上课了，哈利还在和她的衬衣作斗争。赫敏喊了她一声：“哈利，你在做什么呢？要上课了！”  
“就来！”女孩慌慌张张看了眼手表，离第一节课只剩下十分钟，仅仅够从寝室狂奔到教室门口。这节是斯内普的课，以他的一贯作风，一旦迟到整个学期的GPA就完了。  
可衬衫……  
哈利打开衣柜，翻出来一件没来得及收起来的针织外套。虽然夏天穿这个很奇怪也很热，可是这是唯一避免爆扣尴尬的办法。再说了，反正教室里有空调的。  
大不了今天避着马尔福走好啦。她匆匆跑出寝室。

德拉科盯着前排的空位转着笔，不时瞄一眼教室前面的挂钟。十分钟，五分钟，三分钟，空位的主人还是没有来。她不会睡过头迟到了吧？  
你看，她上课都能睡过头，所以波特有什么好的？  
波特就是个笨蛋。德拉科第一千次在心里这样确认，我怎么就喜欢上她了？这是个我必须修正的错误。对，就从今天开始，我不能再喜欢波特了。  
离上课还有一分钟，波特气喘吁吁跑进了教室。她脸上挂着汗，从书包里掏出作业本放在讲台上。铃响了。  
“波特迟到，课堂表现扣十分。”斯内普无情地说。  
“可是我……”哈利想争辩，斯内普打断她：“顶撞老师，多扣五分，现在回到你的座位上。”  
哈利只好气鼓鼓地回到自己的座位上。她的小脸红扑扑的，汗湿的长发粘在脸侧，胸脯一起一伏，不知道是累的还是生气的。似乎是察觉到了德拉科的眼神，她回过头瞪了金发男孩一眼，绿色眼眸青葱的欲滴出水，揪着毛线外套的手攥的更紧了。德拉科被那个眼神勾得心里一颤，之前下的决心全部作废，决定再多喜欢哈利一天，就一天，嗯。  
等等，毛线外套？德拉科望了一眼外面的大太阳，很确信今天肯定不是穿毛衣的气温。哈利显然很清楚这一点，正拿着练习本不停扇风。那她为什么不脱掉外套？或者说——她为什么要穿着毛线外套？  
不会是女孩子那个了肚子疼吧？金发男孩有些担心。上次哈利体育课请假是什么时候来着？  
他继续盯着哈利，他的女孩正抬起头认真听课。从德拉科的角度能看见她晶莹的绿眸专注地看向前方，纤长浓密的睫毛不时扑扇，左手放在胸前的桌子上压住笔记本，既没有疼的眉头蹙起也没有一直用手按着小腹。金发男孩算了算，离她上次体育课请假也才过去一周。  
总而言之，一切正常。德拉科松了口气。  
那她为什么要穿毛线外套？德拉科更好奇了，恨不得坐到韦斯莱的座位上细细观察。红毛鼬鼠正探头抄万事通小姐的笔记，把波特都挤得没地方坐了，胳膊一直在往里收。下次他一定要提前买通几个人把所有座位都占了，让哈利只能坐自己旁边。想到哈利坐到自己身边，德拉科不自觉露出微笑。  
“看来波特小姐蓬乱的头发一定比化学式还要吸引人。”斯内普阴恻恻的声音在耳边响起，德拉科吓得几乎要跳起来，“马尔福先生，请你上台配平这个式子。”  
教室里哄堂大笑，德拉科面红耳赤站起来，经过波特那一排的时候没忍住望去，女孩没想到自己被cue,刚平复的脸色又红起来，噘着嘴，慌乱的目光和德拉科撞上的一瞬她下意识抱起了胳膊，脸偏到另一边去。德拉科低下头暗骂自己的忘形。  
好在配平区区化学式对他来说易如反掌，斯内普也没法为难他。

波特今天不正常。德拉科再次确信这一点。  
波特平时活泼开朗的很，下课时跑的最快的就是她。但是今天她所有课间把时间花在趴在桌子上，不跟人说话也不走动，如果有人，尤其是男生找她说话她就会格外紧张。德拉科走过去，敲了敲她的桌子。  
“四眼小姐，你怎么了？”为了不让波特觉得自己是在关心她，德拉科特意拖着嘲讽的长调，“穿着老土的毛线外套，是觉得外面的大太阳太冷了吗？哈！”  
“和你无关，马尔福。”波特闷闷地说，把脸埋在胳膊里。  
“你说什么我就得听什么啊？”德拉科嘴角一勾，拉开前座的椅子坐下，摆出一副“我就不走”的无赖姿态。  
“滚开。”哈利并不抬头，后面任德拉科怎么逗也不再理他。  
德拉科自说自话好长时间，意识到哈利是真的把他这个大活人当空气后，气的甩手离开。  
你看波特这个笨蛋，根本不领情。他生气地自言自语，我在关心她诶！她怎么能这样？  
他走进洗手间里，凉水泼在脸上让他冷静了许多。他抬头看向镜子里的自己，看起来悲催透了。  
我又搞砸了。他懊丧地想，每当我想离她近一点，就总会把她推的更远。她是讨厌我了吧？  
与此同时，哈利趴在桌子上也在苦恼。  
马尔福这个傻逼，无缘无故的让我难堪。哈利枕着自己的手肘。他不知道这样很烦人吗？

好不容易捱到放学，哈利迅速收拾好书包，想快点回去找件宽松些的T恤穿上。这一天她真是受够了爆扣和担心别人发现的惴惴不安感。幸好周末快到了，她可以去霍格莫德买新的衬衫。  
她拎着包避开人群，从准备从小路溜回宿舍。初夏的傍晚阳光仍然强烈，坐在教室里还不觉得热，出了教学楼汗珠就争先恐后从毛孔里钻出来，衣服黏在后背十分不舒服。她张望一阵，四下无人，就脱了毛线外套抱在胸前接着往前走。这条小路很偏僻，基本不会有人来，她总算可以稍微放松一点。  
“喂，波特！”  
哈利一惊，抱着毛衣的手又紧了些。  
“看这里呢！四眼小姐！”那人的声音带上一丝不满。  
哈利应声望去，德拉科正坐在树上悠闲自在地晃着腿，阳光透过树叶的缝隙照在他身上，让他的笑脸耀眼的出奇。哈利警惕地后退两步。  
“马尔福，我没兴趣跟你吵。”她摆出能做出的最凶的表情威胁道。  
她发怒的样子也很好看。德拉科暗想，从树上跳下来：“我也没说要跟你吵啊。”  
他伸出手去，本意是想握手表示一下友好，但是哈利本能觉得他是想抢外套，转身就要跑。德拉科手劲没收住，抓在了书包带子上。哈利感到被拉住了，挣扎起来，她激烈的反应吓到了德拉科，赶紧松了手。哈利一下冲出去，被惯性重重摔在地上，手里的外套也掉了。  
哈利完全愣住了，她怎么也没想到马尔福会出这样下作的手段来欺负她。她想站起来，但是一动就感到胸前那颗扣子似乎随时会崩落，她惊慌失措地捂住胸口。外套虽然近在咫尺，但是马尔福还在一边看着，她完全不敢把手从胸前移开。这条小路也没什么人来，更别说赫敏罗恩他们，怎么想都是孤立无援。这么想着她就委屈起来，环抱住膝盖，眼泪啪嗒滴落在裙子上，晕开一片深色的湿痕。  
我又搞砸了。从哈利摔倒开始德拉科就慌乱起来，站在那里手足无措，等着哈利骂他。但是哈利没有，而是蜷缩起来，德拉科看着她一滴眼泪顺着脸颊流下来，重重砸在心上。他只觉得心头揪疼的厉害，我又把我的女孩弄哭了。他在包里翻来翻去，总算是找出半包餐巾纸，抽出一张讨好地放在哈利面前。  
马尔福就是个混蛋。哈利吸了吸鼻子，眼泪糊在眼镜上让她的视线一片模糊。她抬起袖子想擦一擦，一张纸巾突然递到她眼前。  
她接过来，擦干净眼镜再戴上，抬起头看见马尔福写满愧疚的脸，正惊惶担忧地看着她。  
“你，你擦擦眼泪吧。”他结结巴巴地说，又递过来一张纸巾。  
害我在这丢脸的掉眼泪的人不就是你吗！哈利红着眼睛白他一眼，抢过纸巾擦干脸上的水迹，抱着胳膊站起来。马尔福低眉顺眼地帮她捡起外套。  
“你抢我外套干什么！”哈利还气的要命，说话的声音都在抖，“从一年级你就成天缠着我给我找麻烦，你幼不幼稚啊？”  
“我，我不是想抢你外套。我就是想知道你今天怎么了。”马尔福的脚不安地在地面划拉，“你是不是不舒服啊，一直抱着你的外套，也不理人——”  
“我是不是不舒服跟你有什么关系！”哈利大声嚷道，“管好你自己不行吗？不是有很多人成天围着马尔福大少爷转吗？为什么非要找我啊！”  
“可我只想跟你说话……”马尔福小声说。  
风掠过树叶发出哗啦啦的响声。他们陷入了尴尬的沉默。德拉科不安地瞟着哈利的表情。  
“喂，你还要拿着我的外套到什么时候？”哈利突然说。德拉科忙不迭双手送上。  
女孩伸手来接。一直抱着的胳膊松开了一瞬。德拉科看见被女孩胸脯撑起的衬衫，和缝隙里露出一点白色的内衣和白嫩肌肤。他一下愣住了，波特的衬衫波特的内衣波特的肌肤波特的胸……操！  
哈利套上外套，抬头就看见一道血色从马尔福的鼻孔里缓缓流下来。“你流鼻血了诶。”  
德拉科立刻醒悟过来，掏出最后一张餐巾纸擦掉鼻血，脸色涨红着转过脸去。哈利一开始还摸不着头脑，转过弯后又羞又急，怒火噌一下又冒上来，“你就是个混蛋！”  
“对不起……”德拉科期期艾艾地道歉。他淡金色的睫毛低垂着，灰蓝色的眼睛里写满了人无法怀疑的真诚。他似乎迫切地想表达自己的善意。  
“我能送你回去吗？天色晚了你一个人也不安全。”  
哈利本想直接拒绝，但德拉科眼里的情感炽烈的像火星。没有人能抵抗住一个男孩这样看着你的。  
马尔福真的很奇怪，无缘无故的找麻烦也无缘无故的对她好。他接过哈利手里的书包替她背着，和她并排走在林荫道上。突然间，哈利觉得自己也没有那么讨厌这个四年的死对头。

FIN.


End file.
